


Facing Butterfly Effects and Consequences

by Hopeful_Demon



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Badster, F/F, F/M, Frisk is mentally a couple thousand years old due to resets, Gaster might have gon slightly insane while in the void, Inspired by comic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Relationships aren’t the main focus, Resets, So yeah, but not really, evil gaster, gaster possesses sans, he just hates humanity, hi, loads, saves, that I can no longer find
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Demon/pseuds/Hopeful_Demon
Summary: Frisk promised to not rest until they SAVED everyone, and they have done it. But at what cost?Join Frisk, Chara, and Asriel as they are joined by their friends old and new.Will they be able to keep the happy ending Frisk worked so hard to achieve or will they crack under the pain of past mistakes.





	Facing Butterfly Effects and Consequences

Finally.

 

Frisk had done it. They set all monsters free. They saved everyone… almost. 

 

Before them stood Asriel. Asriel was holding the seven human souls that broke the barrier that imprisoned the monsters under Mt. Ebott. Among them was Chara, the first friend Frisk made when they fell down, the friend that was there through it all. Every RESET, every Run, everything.

 

“Frisk, please, take your happy end. It isn’t fair what you're putting them through. You gave them hope again. You have the future to enjoy, just forget about us. You have the world in front of you, and your new family, too.” Asriel sniffed.

 

“No. You are my friends, too. Just please, you’re scared, I am too! But I’m not going forward without you.”

 

“But, what if I turn into Flowey again,”

 

“Asriel, that is ridiculous! We both know you and Flowey aren’t one and the same, just how I’m not Chara.” 

 

“But…”

 

“Asriel, please, if this doesn’t work I promise I’ll move on. However, I’m not leaving until we have at least tried.”

 

“Ok, what do you want me to do?” 

 

After some maneuvering Frisk and Asriel were holding Chara’s soul between them without Asriel letting go of the other six for fear they would fade. 

 

Together the brought up Chara’s SAVE file. 

 

Frisk LOADED.

 

.

 

..

 

…

 

After a tense moment Chara appeared, not a ghoulish ghost that only frisk could see, but actual flesh and blood. Alive!

 

“Chara!” Frisk and Asriel cried in unison as Frisk flung their arms around them. Asriel would have done the same, but he was still holding the human souls.

 

Chara blinked, “What did you two do?”

 

“I have no idea,” Asriel announced.

 

“Come on we have to save everyone else,” Frisk excitedly moved to start LOADing the rest of the souls. 

 

I no time at all the clearing of Golden Flowers was filled with the laughter of nine, saved and very much alive, kids. Eight human and one goat. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


All were unaware of the butterfly effect this act would cost. 


End file.
